freedomfactionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fal'shia
Overview The Tau Sept of Fal'shia is one of the playable factions in the "Frozen Plains" Warcraft 3 Map. It is one of the Tri Powers and is known for its fast and stealthy armed forces. Fal'shian units are expensive and have low health in comparison to its counterparts from other factions but nearly all units possess stealth abilities, making them much harder to kill. Each unit has an important role on the battlefield, working in harmony to destroy their foes. |- | |} Basic Force Composition The Fal'shian Armed Forces consists of units focused on speed and stealth, with rapid firing, high damage armanents balanced by relatively low hit points. Attacks from long range and causing chaos behind lines are their specialty. ' Strengths': Most units are very fast and possess stealth, some of them even in day. Weaponry has very long range Weaknesses:Units are expensive and have relatively low hitpoints compared to counterparts in other factions. Units for building and collecting resources are separate Base Units: These Units can be built at the Headquarters: Architect: Building Unit Serf: Resource Collection Unit Infantry Units Tier 1: Flaming Fist: A fast moving melee unit armed with burning gauntlets. Rifle of the Flame:A fast moving, stealthy medium ranged unit, armed with a rapid firing carbine Engineer of the Flame: A fast moving anti-vehicle unit. Armed with a medium damage, slow fire rate rocket launcher.Can repair friendly vehicles Scout of the Shadow:A fast, stealthy unit with long line of sight, armed with a pistol for close range encounters Ranger: A slow, stealthy unit effective at long ranges. Armed with a semi-automatic sniper rifle with low damage. Tier 2: Warrior of the Flame: A fast moving melee unit armed with flaming blades, dealing high damage Flame Gunner: A slow moving, stealthy unit armed with a high damage, inaccurate machine gun. Can use Suppressive Fire ability. Flame Tank Hunter: A slow moving, armoured unit, armed with a high damage, slow firing anti-tank weapon. Shadow Stalker: A fast, stealthy unit with a medium range, low damage but fast firing carbine Marksman: A slow stealthy unit dealing high damage at long ranges. Armed with a high power bolt action rifle. Can use the Snipe ability to kill most unarmoured organic units in one shot. Tier 3: Assassin of the Shadow: A fast moving, stealthy unit dealing high damage at medium ranges. Can use Assassinate - a very high damage melee attack on a target Elite Marksman: A slow, stealthy unit possessing extreme range. Armed with a bolt action rifle that can kill most unarmoured targets in one shot (Without Snipe ability). Very expensive. Has a more powerful version of snipe that can kill most armoured organic units in one shot. Tier 4: Flame Support: A slow, heavily armoured unit that possess a forcefield that can shield friendly units within a small radius for a short period of time. Armed with a heavy machine gun. Composite Specialist: A fast moving, stealthy unit that has mastered the disciplines of both Shadow and Marksmanship. Armed with the weapon of the Elite Marksman. Can use both Assassiate and Snipe. Vehicles Light Vehicles The mechanised divion of the Flame Force utilises many light vehicles: Speed Demon APC: An extremely fast unit that can cross the map very quickly. However, possess very weak armour and only a single cannon for self defence "Swordfish": A modified Speed Demon - slightly slower and cannot carry troops but has both anti - infanty and some anti-vehicle armanents "Strider" Mech: A mechanical suit possessing great speed and two cannons that are great against infantry "Shadow" Stealth Suit: A mechanical suit with agility and stealth. Lightly armed and armoured. "Sparky" Mech: A unarmed support unit with healing and repair abilities. Can also construct defensive structures Medium Vehicles The Flame Force also fields a few Medium Vehicles: Dagger APC: A heavily armoured APC, with a small capacity but features both anti infantry and vehicle armanents. Shockwave MBT: The workhorse of the Flame Force's Mechanised Division. Heavily armoured and equipped with anti-vehicle weaponry. Sharpshooter Tank Destroyer: A more lightly armoured version of the Shockwave that sacrifices armour for agility. Heavy Vehicles The Mechanised Division fields just two heavy vehicles, both of which are deadly on the battlefield: Annihilator Battle Tank: With super thick armour plating and other various defensive technologies, the Annihilator is designed to take a beating, allowing other units to take out the enemies. Medium damge, fast firing cannon effective against infantry. The "Brick" Mobile Support Platform: This is almost not a vehicle. Snail like speeds but heavily armoured and armed to take down both armour and air units. Weak against infantry. Easy to surround and flank. Air Units The Fal'shian Air Force is renowned in the region for its size, particularly its number of stealth bombers that have made nations think twice before messing with Fal'shia. "Shimmer" Stealth Bomber: Very fast and stealthy, deals high damage to all ground units, especially effective against buildings. Has no defence against other air units. "Prowler" Stealth Fighter: Fast and stealthy. Does decent damage to other air units. Cannot attack ground targets "Stingray" Attack Gunship: Fast unit with weaponry effective against infantry and vehicles. Has light defence against other air units. "Skyhook" Air Transport: A fast and stealthy unit that can carry 6 infantry units or 2 vehicles across the map. Unarmed, escort with fighters. Buildings Base Buildings Headquarters - produces peon units. Collects gold and wood. Barracks (Fal'shia) - produces infantry units Temple of the Flame - allows production and upgrades for Flame units Temple of the Shadow - allows production and upgrades for Shadow units Marksmanship Academy - allows production and upgrades for Marksman units High Command - provides access to heroes Library - general research and upgrades Vehicle Beacon - produces vehicle units Armoured Command - allows production and upgrade for tank units Missile Silo - launches missiles with very long range Omni-Sensor Tower - radar tower with long range. reveals stealth units Orbital Command Post - produces Fleet Commanders - allows space support Defensive Structures Plasma Turret - a rapid firing turret effective against infantry Missile Turret - a slow firing turret effective against vehicles. Splash damage Vaporiser SAM Turret - a rapid firing flak cannon effective against air units Heroes Rezilo, Blademaster of the Flame - mounted on his mechanical steed, Rezilo is one of the masters of the Flame discipline, wielding dual flaming blades which are deadly even to heavily armoured units. He inspires those around him and has the ability to call down his brethren, 4 Warriors of the Flame and 2 Flame Gunners. Cecchino, Marksman Commander - Commander of the Marksmanship Academy. Possess extreme range and deals huge amounts of damage. Is flanked by 2 of the best Elite Marksmen from the academy Skygee, Master Assassin of the Shadow - the Lord of Shadow operates alone, possessing permanent stealth even when attacking, unless spotted by radar or recon units. Very fast and can deal extreme damage. Vezeto, Star Admiral of the 3rd Fleet - commander of the 3rd Space Fleet. Can call down support attacks from ships in orbit. Is armed with a plasma carbine that is effective against infantry. Category:Factions Category:Fal'shia